Vengeance before Virtue
by BrRosabal22
Summary: Have you ever felt that the whole world hated you for just being alive, if so, then you know what is like to be me. In a world where super powered humans basically run the world while the normal ones act as stepping stones for them, I will show this arrogant fools that being quirkless doesn't mean you're weak, I am going to show them what true strength is. Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow readers it's me BrRosabal22 now you're probably wondering why I deleted my previous story and decided to write a new one. In this version the main character Jordan is going to be quirkless, why? cause I thought the story would be better if the main character became strong without a quirk and prove to society that quirks aren't everything, anyway i hope you guys enjoy this version better.**

**Chapter 1 **

_Have you ever felt that the world hated you for just being alive? If yes then you know what it is like to be me, my name is Jordan Greene am an american who was born in japan, and you're probably wondering what am I talking about. Well let me explain then. I live in a world where 80% of the human population are gifted with quirks._

_Quirks are basically super powers that some people are born with, the ones that aren't born with any are classified as quirkless. I was one of those people, born without a super power. I was bullied a lot for being quirkless, my classmates would make my life a living hell in school, and the teachers were no help. They __would praise the students for having quirks, but those bastards would turn a blind eye to the quirkless ones, in fact I think they encouraged them to bully us. I learned one thing that day in class, that quirkless people like me face prejudice from society for not having powers, it sickened me to see such a total abuse of power. _

_At home things weren't any good either, while I had mother who loved me, my father Dominic Wilson was a different story he was the pro hero stone edge, his quirk allowed him to bend the earth to his will. People looked up that sack of shit believing him to be a great hero, but what people didn't know is that when the camera's weren't flashing he was a horrible husband and father. __He resented me for not having a quirk and don't get me started on my older sister Iris Wilson she was just like my father, thirteen years old and had an enormous ego and she bullied me just as bad as the kids in school. She had inherited dad's quirk, which caused him to spoil her silly, always praising her for every little thing she did. _

_Those bastard would put me down and beat me for being quirkless, one time I came home all bruised from a beating that the bullies gave me and those two said that it was my place in life, being stepping stones for the so called "future heroes" I hated those two with every fiber of my being I was just glad that I had my mothers black hair instead of their brown hair, I would have hated to look like them. _

_When I was five mom took me to see her childhood friend Rei Todoroki . She was a nice woman, I grew to love her as if she was my aunt. When they were kids Rei would defend mom from the other kids who would bully her just for being quirkless, since then those two grew close like sisters, her quirk gave her the ability to control ice. __Rei was married to the number two pro hero Endeavor. That man just like my father, real bastard, he forced Rei into marring him in hopes of producing a child who can use both of her and his quirks, that man was despicable, it was hard to believe that man was every allowed to be a hero, he fit the description of a villain instead._

_One night mom got into a heated argument with dad, she had caught him having an affair with another woman. My father just brushed her off not caring that she caught him, but when she mentioned leaving him, he got angry, their arguing woke me up from my sleep, when mom slapped him, he punched her so hard that she fell to the ground, I witnessed the whole thing. My mother didn't get back up, i may have been five, but I was smart enough to know my mother was dead. I immediately called the police, i remember crying softly into the phone telling them everything. _

_About twenty minutes later the police arrived at my house, with a pro hero who was able to erase my father's quirk and take him down. Soon this story hit the news about the pro hero Stone Edge who killed his wife and abused his son, I would have relished the moment when that son of a bitch got was coming to him, but it was bittersweet, cause I had lost my mother, the one person who truly loved me for me. _

_Both me and Iris were sent to an orphanage, but I hated it there. I was also bullied, tormented and beaten for being quirkless __it was just like school no defended me. __ Iris began to hate me even more blaming me for destroying our family told me she wished I had never been born so I ran away heartbroken. I ended up in Tokyo. I was living on the streets for three years looking for food in the trash cans sleeping in boxes and stealing just to survive, but then all that change one day when a strange woman found me eating out of the trash._

_She asked for my name, and me being only eight years old I gave her my name, she then introduced herself as Akira Saito, she asked me to come with her and promised me food and a warm place to sleep, so I followed her. It turned out that she was an assassin working for the Brotherhood, an infamous organization that's been hunted down by the FBI, Interpol and the Pro Heroes. She took me to the Grandmaster, his name was Kenshin Saito, Akira's father._

_Akira spoke to him and told him about how she found me and how long I was living on the streets, he said that he would allow me to stay as long as I became a member of the Brotherhood. I then looked back on what lead me here, my piece of shit father, my mother dying, seeing the quirkless people like me get stepped on by the ones who were suppose to protect them, villains running around abusing their quirks and committing senseless murder. I looked at Kenshin with fire in my eyes and accepted, I will show the world that I have guts to do what the heroes to cowardly to do make them see that quirkless doesn't mean weakness, I will purge evil, so that no child will ever lose their parents to some bastard with a quirk, this was the beginning of my new life._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"Good evening passengers we will be landing approximatly in Japan in about 20 minutes, so for the rest of the flight please remain seated " _said the captain of the plane, that Jordan Greene was currently boarded on, he had changed a lot in the last ten years training with the Brotherhood. Now eighteen years old he's become one of the worlds most deadly's assassins, the Clan put him through hell to become the man that he was today. He kept his mother's maiden name Greene, didn't want to have his bastard of a father's last name.

In his younger days with the clan , Jordan only got along with a few people. Marcus Pierce, a Chinese man about Jordan's age, his quirk allowed him to produce thorns and quills all over his body, he could even make his hair sharp, while it wasn't flashy like controlling fire or turning into steel, Marcus put his quirk to good use by learning martial arts. He and Jordan were good friends.

Jason Redman was another quirked member of the brotherhood, his quirk as he liked to call it was matter absorption, it allowed him to absorb any type of matter such as solid,liquid and gas. This allowed him to coat his entire body with it such as steel, stone, diamonds water and smoke. When he has absorbed a solid material, Jason can turn his arms into sharp or blunt weapons. This made him a valuable member of the brotherhood. He and Jordan were rivals.

Akira,the woman who brought him to the Brotherhood, while she wasn't very social, him and her got along fairly well, while she wouldn't admit it she cared and worried about his well being. Genzo, Akira's older brother was a real bastard to quirked individuals, believed that quirkless people were being oppressed by the quirked ones. Both Genzo and Asami were both quirkless and living on the streets since they were kids. Kenshin found them and took them in as his son and daughter. Genzo hated that Kenshin would allow quirked people into the Brotherhood.

Jordan was currently reading reading a murder mystery book to get his mind off the bad memories he had of Musutafu, the reason why he was being relocated was because a couple of weeks ago, he and Marcus were investigating the disappearance of citizens on the cities in Africa, it turned out that they were actually being kidnapped by a unnamed organization to a secret lab for illegal experiments. The scientist working there were injecting a mutagen with animal DNA into the kidnapped civilians, it was disturbing to watch as the people transformed into animal hybrids, some didn't even survive the experiments.

After interrogating one of the scientist they later discovered that some big time Villain in Musutafu Japan had organized all of this. After freeing the captive civilians and burning down the lab, Kenshin then assigned him to Musutafu to discover who was behind the African kidnappings.

* * *

After finally landing in Japan Jordan took a cab to the apartment that Kenshin had gotten him using his connections. Arriving at his destination which was an art studio with an apartment above it. Jordan had always had a love for art especially painting and drawing. He could be an artist by day and an assassin by night. Jordan checked out his apartment, living room had a large flat screen TV with a couple of gaming systems such as PS4 and Nintendo switch, Kitchen was nice, a side by side refrigerator an electric wall oven, two bedrooms, his bedroom and a guest room. After unpacking his things he decided to explore his old home town. He took his gym bag with him as he was planning to go to the gym, but first he decided to go get a bite to eat.

He stopped at a local diner and ordered a chicken sandwich, with fries, hot-dog and a coke. As he was eating, Jordan paid close attention to the television in the diner, it was talking about the disappearance of civilians all around Japan, Musutafu, Hosu, Tokyo, Osaka and Kobe. This got Jordan's attention, It was exactly what was happening in Africa, and he had a pretty good idea on was happening to them. After finishing his food and paying the check, he started to head to the gym.

After signing up, and changing into his workout clothes, he got to work. Jordan started with the bench press, normally one should never bench press without a spotter, but Jordan was a a very strong young man, so he wasn't really worried, after doing at least 25 sets, he decided to go use the peck deck machine, he set the weight to 180, as he was doing his exercise, some girl walked up to him.

"Are you almost done with that machine?" Jordan stop doing his reps to see a girl who looked to be of Hawaiian decent, she was wearing a black workout tank top and gray sweatpants with black lines running down the legs, her hair was what Jordan thought to be a bob, she had teal colored eyes and she was well built.

"Yeah sure it's all yours" said Jordan. "Thanks" said the girl. Jordan then moved on to the lat pulldown machine, which was right next to the peck deck machine. As he started his rep, the girl next to him decided to make conversation. "So are you know here?" she asked. Jordan looked stopped doing his reps and looked at her.

"Excuse me?" asked Jordan

"I asked if you were new here" said the girl.

"Well you could say that, considering this is my first time back in Musutafu in ten years...actually it's my first time back in Japan in general, why so curious?" asked Jordan, wondering why some girl he just met wanted to know about him.

"Well it's just that I that I haven't seen you around town before" said the girl.

"What's your name" asked Jordan.

"Jade Walker" said the now named Jade.

"Jordan Greene" said Jordan as he shook Jade's hand.

"So what made you want to move back to Japan Jordan" asked Jade.

"Well I've been traveling for quite a long time now, got to see the world, you know the states countries and continents, after that I decided to just settle down in my home town" said Jordan.

"Really? but you don't look pretty young, when did you started traveling?" asked Jade.

"When I was eight" answered Jordan. Jade was shocked this boy no older then her had pretty much seen the world, she was actually a little jealous. "How old are you now Jordan?" she asked him.

"I turned eighteen three months ago in March" said Jordan, "What about you Jade?" he asked.

"Don't you know its rude to ask a girl her age" said Jade grinning" Jordan chuckled in response. "Well it's only fair, seeing that I told you mine." said Jordan. Jade smiled back "Well played, I just turned sixteen last week." said Jade.

After working out for a couple of hours, Jordan moved to a punching bag, As he was striking it, memories where flooding his mind. He remembered the hellish training the brotherhood put him through, at age 13, Kenshin ordered that he be dropped in the jungle of Myanmar, he was left to fend for himself, it was a test to see if he could survive for six months. In only a couple of days he saw how fucked that country really was, children younger then him being forced to become soldiers, villages pillaged, innocents slaughter, young woman being raped and sold into slavery and genocide. A normal thirteen year old would be terrified being in a country like that by himself, but Jordan felt nothing but unbridled rage. Where were the heroes? why were this evil people still around doing this atrocities, where was justice?

Then those memories were replaced by the ones of his early, being back in Musutafu made him remember the bullying and abuse that he suffered not only at the hands of his classmates and peers, but that of his father and sister. Remembering those two filled Jordan with so much rage. While his father was now in prison, he had heard that Iris had become a pro hero

Jordan was so lost in thought he didn't realize how hard he was striking the punching bag.

"Whoa whoa dude are you alright?" Jordan looked behind him and saw Jade with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah am fine" said Jordan.

"Are you sure, cause you looked like you wanted to bust that punching bag wide open" said Jade.

"Really Jade am fine" said Jordan as he began to walk away. Jade still didn't look convinced, but she didn't decided to leave it alone...for now.

"Jordan wait" said Jade, Jordan stopped to look at Jade. "You need something?" he asked.

"You want have a quick spar in the ring?" asked Jade. Jordan was a little taken back by the request, why would Jade wanna spar with him.

"Why do you want spar?" Jordan asked.

"Just want to see how you tough you really are, you certainly have the muscles, but i'm curious to see if you have the skills." said Jade smirking. Jordan couldn't help but smirk back, so Jade was challenging him, he could never back down from a challenge.

"Alright Jade you're on, let's see what you got." said Jordan. Both of them entered the gym's ring, which was a MMA cage. Jade got in to a Karate stance, while Jordan took a Muay Thai, Jade attacked with a front kick, Jordan blocked it with is right arm, Jade then threw a right jab, Jordan moved his head to dodge it, he grabbed her arm and delivered a right kick to stomach, though he was careful not to kick her to hard.

Jade was holding stomach, while the kick didn't hurt a lot, it was strong enough to knock a little wind out of her. Jade charged at Jordan, both of them were exchanging punches, however none of them landed a hit as both of them were blocking or dodging. Jade went for a leg sweep, hoping to knock Jordan to the ground, however Jordan lifted his right leg to avoid the sweep, Jade quickly went for another sweep this time aiming for his left leg, but Jordan saw the attack coming and lifted his left leg.

Jordan quickly went for a sweep himself, but Jade jumped in the air, Jordan threw a left kick, but Jade blocked it and delivered a right jab to his chest, which sent him to the ground. Jordan quickly got right back up, Jade grabbed Jordan by neck and pushed him against caged fence of the ring. She then used her knees to attack his ribs, but Jordan block both strikes. He struck her leg causing to get down on her knee, he quickly got behind and her pin her to the ground while holding her right arm behind her back.

"Don't mean to gloat Jade, but it looks like I win." said Jordan. Jade turned her back to look at Jordan.

"I can see that, can you let me go now?" she asked. Jordan got off her and let go of her arm. "Wow Jordan you're tougher than I thought, where you learn to fight like that?" she asked

"Like I told you before I traveled a lot and met many people" said Jordan, which wasn't a complete lie, but wasn't the whole truth. Training with the brotherhood, he trained and traveled the globe killing the most twisted people in the world.

"Man I wish I could train with the people who trained" said Jade chuckling. While Jordan laughed with her, he knew that the type of people in the brotherhood weren't the type of teachers she would want to learn from.

"Anyway I think our match would've been different if I had used my quirk" said Jade. Now that caught Jordan's attention.

"You have a quirk?" asked Jordan. Jade smiled and showed him, she took her water bottle and began to control the liquid, making it move around her body, after she was done she put the water back in the bottle. Jordan was impressed, she had a very interesting quirk.

"What about you Jordan what's your quirk?" she asked. Jordan felt his heart skip for a moment, he just met Jade a couple hours ago, he didn't know her that well, so he didn't know how she would treat him if she knew he was quirkless, guess now it was a good time to tell her.

"Um...actually Jade I'm...quirkless" said Jordan rather hesitantly. Jade had a surprised look on his face, a quirkless person was able to beat her in hand to hand combat, "Whoa for real?" she asked. Jordan nodded.

"For real" Jordan answered.

"Wow that's really cool" said Jade, Jordan was surprised, he was not expecting that sort of reaction.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Are you kidding hell yeah, your fighting skills are incredible, I could tell you were holding back, but I think if you go all out, you could beat when am using my quirk." said Jade. Jordan was surprised at what he was hearing, before joining the Brotherhood, no one in Musutafu ever praised him.

"Wow Jade that's really nice of you to say" said Jordan smiling.

"You're very welcome" she said smiling.

"You know Jade, you're probably the only person I ever met, who has ever praised me like that." said Jordan.

"Really, no one else has ever done it before?" she asked. Jordan sighed and nodded his head.

"Through out my childhood Jade I was ridiculed, laughed at, tormented for being quirkless, the kids at school would bully and kicked the crap out of me everyday, and the teachers were no help, in fact they would encourage the quirkless students, no one was on our side" said Jordan with a downcast look on his face. Jade had a look of sadness on her face, despite having a quirk, she knew exactly what he went through.

"Oh I'm sorry you went through all, I had a friend named Lyla, who also happens to be quirkless, she had to deal with people's prejudice because of her statues, she is very smart, she can solve the toughest math equations and she is very good with computers, but some people don't care because she doesn't have a quirk, in their eyes a quirkless person is useless, she ended up moving away to the united states because she didn't want to live in Japan anymore." said Jade with a sad tone.

Jordan felt a bond with Jade, despite having a quirk, she knew exactly how quirkless people are treated by society. After a long day of working out Jordan showered in the locker room and put his normal clothes on, a dark green hoodie, black ripped jean pants, and black and white Nike shoes. As he was getting ready to head home he saw Jade and decided to run up to her.

"Hey Jade wait up" he said Jade stopped and saw Jordan running towards her.

"Oh hey Jordan what's up" she asked.

"Listen I know we just met today, but do you wanna go get a bite to eat tomorrow, it's on me" said Jordan

"Well I don't know Jordan, wouldn't it be weird for two people who just met to go out on date." said Jade. Jordan just chuckled.

"Jade just because two members of the opposite sex are hanging out together, doesn't mean it's a date." said Jordan.

"Well...okay then, after all you are a nice guy, having lunch with you wouldn't hurt" said Jade convinced "What time do you want to meet up?" she asked

"How about at 11:30 am"?" asked Jordan

"Sounds good" said Jade smiling, after that they both went there separate ways.

* * *

Jordan walked back to his home, As Jordan was walking he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Musutafu's night sky was, it was one of his favorite things about living here, as a kid he and his mother would camp out in the backyard just to admire the stars. Jordan finally made it back home, first thing tomorrow he would open up his store and start selling his art. After cooking some dinner which consisted of rice, steak, red beans and broccoli, he ate in peace watching a soccer match between Japan and Italy, the game ended with Japan winning 5 to 4.

After finishing his dinner, Jordan went and contacted Akira.

_"Hello Jordan I trust your doing well?" Akira asked._

_"Yeah everything's all good Akira, I'm all settled in am opening up shop tomorrow, going to be selling paintings,the perfect cover, no one will suspect a thing." said said Jordan._

_"I sure hope so, anyway Jordan our spies may have something that might be connected to the disappearance of the of Japan's citizens" said Akira. "Really? well then don't keep me in suspense" said Jordan _

_"Our spies had informed me that a Yakuza organization known as the Shie Hassaikai have indeed been abducting people in Musutafu recently." said Akira. _

_"Could they be the ones abducting people in the other cities in Japan as well?" asked Jordan _

_"It could be a possibility Jordan, however we don't know for sure, the Shie Hassaikai isn't a very big organization ever since the raise of All Might and the Heroes, one of there locations is at an abandoned shipping warehouse by the docks " explained Akira._

_"Do you want me to check it out?" he asked_

_"If you believe you can handle it, but I need warn you Jordan, the name Shie Hassaikai translates to the 'Eight precepts of death' which means there are eight members called the "eight expendables" with quirks which are unknown to us, and I'm unaware how many of them are gonna be there." explained Akira._

_"Akira I have trained with the brotherhood for ten years for this exact type of danger, it's gonna take a lot more then a gang eight people to scare me away" said Jordan._

_"Alright Jordan you may proceed with your mission, but let me give you a warning, the leader of the Yakuza, Kai Chisaki his quirk is overhaul it gives him the ability to disassemble and reassemble anything he touches with his bare hands, which means he can blow your body apart if he wishes and he has no remorse for human life, so approach with extreme caution and avoid being touched if you happen to cross paths with him, I'll send you a picture of him, and remember be careful" warned Akira. _

After hanging up Jordan received a photo, it was of a young looking man who looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties and was wearing a plague doctor mask to hide his mouth. Jordan thought about we what Akira told him, 'a sociopath with the power to shape anything he sees fit with his hands' thought Jordan, he then decided right there that this man was to dangerous to be kept alive so the best thing to just kill him. Jordan had no compassion for sociopaths, to him they can't be cured, they kill someone without remorse and they know what they're doing and they just don't care, and the damn courts just give them a slap on the wrist and put them in a mental hospital so they can quote on quote get better and the families of the victims never get closure. To Jordan sociopaths are not mentally ill the're just murderers who just lack remorse and don't care who they hurt or kill. He has killed a handful of them in the past before, most of them being children and teens, who killed other kids.

Jordan later put on his gear, black military pants and knee braces arm guards,and boots, a gray cloak with vest and hood and a gas mask with big round blue lenses**(Think of VECTOR from resident evil)**. He then got his weapons, two desert eagles, an adamantium staff, a hunting knife, a grappling hook and lastly a katana with a black handle.

After he was all set, he went to his building's ally, he put his hand on the brick wall and pushed, opening to reveal a secret garage, inside the garage was a black sports bike. It seemed like a regular sports bike, but it was designed by the brotherhood, the bike can shoot like a machine gun and it could fire rockets, though he could only fire two, it had a force field to protect him from enemy fire and a holographic GPS map.

After mounting the bike he headed towards the warehouse. Thanks to the speed velocity of the bike, Jordan got to his location fast. He managed to climb to the roof of the warehouse. He quietly got in and saw a group of men all armed with guns, one man stood out a tall muscular bald man with shadowed eyes, he was wearing a black dress shirt, plain pants along with a pair of black dress shoes and finally a simple medical mask that covered his mouth. Jordan needed to wait, he can't just jump into the fray, he needs to make sure that these guys are responsible for the kidnappings. He didn't see Overhaul anywhere, he hoped that he would show up eventually so that he could put a bullet in his skull.

Just then he heard a truck pulling up, the truck outside was lining up the trailer so that it could enter the warehouse, Jordan watched closely as the thugs opened up the trailer, to his shock their were people in their, men, women and children young adults, they looked sick and a bit malnourished, those people have been in that trailer for what he believed to be two weeks, Jordan clenched his fists at the sight, right as he was about to take action, a new group of people barged into the warehouse.

"Musutafu Police Department hands in the air" soon the warehouse erupted into a warzone. The large bald man retreated, Jordan decided to leave the thugs to the police while he chased the bald guy. As Jordan was giving chase, one of the thugs who was running with the bald guy began shooting at him. Jordan quickly took cover when the thug went to reload his gun, Jordan quickly took his desert eagle and shot the man, who fell down the stairwell. Jordan continued his chase until he made to the roof. he saw the bald man in a helicopter already in the air.

He couldn't let the chopper leave, thinking fast Jordan shot the pilot with his gun, it was a long shot, but if baldy was smart, he'd jump onto the roof of the warehouse to avoid death. Jordan' theory was right as the large man jumped onto the roof as the helicopter crashed and burned. The bald man looked at Jordan with malice in his eyes. Jordan step forward.

"You have ten seconds to tell me where Overhaul is and who gave you the order to kidnap those civilians." said Jordan rather threateningly. The man however had no intention of giving this guy his boss location to him.

"Am not telling you anything, what I want to know is who you are, are you some new hero?" the man asked. Jordan laughed.

"You wish baldy, am no fucking hero, am an assassin, you may call me 'Ghost' " responded Jordan insulting the man. The man scowled at the insult

"My name is Yu Hojo" said the now named Yu angrily.

"Well Yu Hojo if you're not gonna tell me where that rat Overhaul is hiding, then am just gonna have to beat the information out of you" said Jordan taking a fighting stance.

"You'e welcome to try **Ghost**" said Yu mockingly, then crystals appeared all over Yu's upper body. Jordan was a bit surprised, he expected his opponent to have a quirk, but he never imagine something like this, but it didn't matter to him, he stopped heeling towards quirked individuals.

Yu fired crystals towards Jordan hoping to impale him, Jordan quickly put up his forearm and a shield of energy blocked the crystals. Yu charged at him, forming his arm into a crystal sword he swung at Jordan aiming to kill. Jordan blocked it with his adamantium staff, the they traded blows metal clashing with crystal. Jordan delivered a kick to Yu's head, but since it was covered in crystals, it didn't faze him much.

Yu put both of his hands on the ground and crystals erupted from it, making it's way towards Jordan. Jordan quickly jumped out of the way to avoid getting impaled the sharp crystals, he ran towards Yu, who attempted to slice Jordan in two, but Jordan jumped over and sprayed him with gel. Jordan quickly pressed the button on his gel gun and the gel on Yu exploded, not strong enough to kill him but to destroy the crystals on his body. While Yu was dazed, Jordan kicked the back of his leg causing him to go down on one knee. Jordan proceeded to deliver a volley of punches all over Yu's body.

Knowing he'd be knock out he made crystals appear on his head, Jordan delivered a hay maker at his head and the crystals shattered. Yu was in pain, his head was bleeding badly and the punches that the Ghost delivered cracked a few ribs, if tried to summon crystals on his body in the condition he was in now, it could cause internal bleediing. Jordan got on top of him and began to viciously punch him, and with those combat gloves he had on, made the pain five times worse.

"Am through playing games where is Overhaul and who hired you!?" demanded Jordan. Yu despite the pain he was in, refused to tell Ghost anything. "You might as well kill me, because am not gonna tell you anything." said Yu spitting blood on the lenses of the assassin's mask. Jordan decided to just kill Yu since he wasn't going to talk, but a helicopter flew into view. Jordan saw the guns on the chopper were aimed at him he quickly took cover behind an mounted air conditioner. Yu managed to get up and enter the helicopter and fly off.

Jordan cursed, his mission was a failure, he decided to leave before the police or worse the pro heroes arrived. He turned on his invisibility cloak so that he could slip pass the police undetected. After leaving he warehouse Jordan contacted Akira.

_"Akira the mission was a failure, while the Yakuza is responsible for the kidnappings in Musutafu, I was unable to obatin any further information." said Jordan_

_"Don't beat yourself up over it Jordan, a least we know who's kidnapping civilians," said Akira_

_"But we still don't know who ordered the kidnappings" said Jordan._

_"We're just gonna have to keep digging then, get some rest Jordan, you've earned it" said Akira._

Jordan hung up, seeing as there was no point in sticking around, he got on his bike and drove off.


End file.
